


Myrcella and Trystane's Medieval Tinder AKA GoT (Game of Tinder)

by Hatsoff_forgandalf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But like if canon randomly chilled out after season one, F/F, Give Sansa happiness 2k19, It may take a while for the title to make sense but I promise it will, Kinda Crack, M/M, Matchmaker Myrcella, Nearly Everyone is Gay, Nice!Cersei, Okay fine definetely crack, This started as a Renly doesn't try to be king au and then kinda mutated, minor Arya Stark/Elia Sand, minor Jaime Lannister/Bronn, minor Tyrion Lanister/Shae, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsoff_forgandalf/pseuds/Hatsoff_forgandalf
Summary: What if Renly Didn't Try to gain the Throne? That was the question we started with and this Beautiful collection of ideas and romances came from it





	1. Set Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legowolas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legowolas/gifts).

> The for this fic ideas mostly come from the lovely angelatwell (I helped a little) I'm just the one crazy enough to write it up  
This is also a much nicer world than that of Game of Thrones this Westeros will be a place where the people don't have to live in fear of the worst because I'm a sap and I can't stand writing dark stuff  
This fic is purely for wholesome romance and found family any hurt will be followed up by a gallon of comfort

Renly Baratheon stayed in Kings Landing after the death of his brother and assisted Eddard Stark in faking his death. Ned is alive and in hiding across the Narrow Sea

But due to an unfortunate issue with spies and messages, not even Renly knows this plan was successful. Feeling immensely guilty for "failing" to save Ned, Renly vows to protect the daughters of Ned Stark.

Myrcella Baratheon can't stand to see Sansa Stark's miserable expressions even if she isn't yet sure why.

Sansa Stark thinks that all this is her fault, How could she be so foolish as to trust people in King's Landing? She just wanted to marry her perfect prince, only he wasn't perfect, the good and beautiful queen wasn't as good as she thought, so clearly, the sweet princess Myrcella must be bad in some way too.

Margaery and Loras Tyrell write letters back and forth discussing the events in Kings Landing.

Joffrey is being a little shit. Preening like a peacock because he killed Lord Eddard Stark!!!!! He can't wait to see what he can do next!

Jaime Lannister escaped capture by the skin of his teeth but he has sustained a great injury. He is slowly making his way back to King's Landing, to Cersei, but can she love a one-handed man? And does Jaime truly want her to?

Cersei Lannister loves her children and her brother but she has been thinking deeply about the nature of her love for Jaime.

Brienne of Tarth is staying in Highgarden as a guest of Lady Olenna and Lady Margaery. She is confused by the looks Lady Margaery casts her way whenever they are together.

Tommen is tremendously bored but he is glad for his cat.

Trystayne Martell is finding life rather dull, all the boys he meets are pushy and overly flirtatious, and the girls are the same but he isn't even slightly attracted to them.

Stannis Baratheon is having more trouble gathering support than he would have thought, the great houses are remaining aligned with the pretender Joffrey despite Stannis being the only man in all of Westeros with a true claim to the throne. Even his brother is supporting the bastard king!


	2. No Tears for a Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella makes an attempt to comfort Sansa

Myrcella walked out onto one of the large terraces of the keep and saw, sitting there, staring despondently into thin air, one Sansa Stark.

"Lady Sansa?" Myrcella walked up to the redhead. "Are you alright?"

Sansa just looked at her and blinked.

"Oh! by the seven! I'm so sorry, that was so thoughtless of me. I shouldn't have-"

"It's alright" Sansa sniffed. "My father was- he was a traitor, how could I be upset by the punishment that a traitor deserves." despite her words Sansa's eyes welled up with tears.

Myrcella paused, what she wanted to say was that Sansa could be honest with her, that she could say anything to Myrcella. But Myrcella wasn't a fool, King's Landing is full of spies and people who would tell Joffrey about Sansa's grief for the man who betrayed him. Joffrey wouldn't care that it was Sansa's father, in fact, perhaps that would make him angrier with her. How her brother could be so cruel to anyone let alone Sansa, his betrothed, baffled her.

"Of course," Myrcella said gently, she stepped closer to Sansa and pressed a handkerchief into her hands. "The wind here always makes my eyes water too." Myrcella prayed that what she said sounded at least semi-believable, she wasn't meant to make up stories or tell lies! But Sansa would get into trouble if she didn't and Myrcella couldn't let that happen.

"Thank you," Sansa's voice was quiet and rough as though she had cried many times that day.

"I wish I could make it better for you." Myrcella blurted out "The wind! I mean- I wish the wind was not irritating your eyes- that is to say-"

Sansa did not quite smile but the layer of sadness that covered her peeled back just a little "Thank you, Princess Myrcella. I appreciate your kindnesses"

"I- yes, of course," Myrcella felt a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Would you sit with me? just for a bit" 

Sansa's soft request caught her by surprise, but Myrcella smiled and sat next to the Sansa.

"Do you want to talk about something or would you like me to sing something or-"

"Just... sit with me, please"

Myrcella nodded and the two girls sat together, comfortably silent, for a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Myrcella would refer to Sansa as Lady Sansa out loud at first but always mentally refer to her as Sansa  
Also, it is breaking my heart to make Sansa sad  
I have no idea when the next update will be, I'll try to update before next Tuesday but.......  
Also, If you come up with a better chapter title please tell me, I'm not in love with this one


	3. The Drunken Stag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renly angsts for a fairly good reason

Loras Tyrell needed to find Renly, Renly had hardly been seen by anyone since the execution of Lord Eddard Stark. He hadn't even spoken to Loras! So Loras was searching the Red Keep, he came to Renly's bedroom and knocked on the door. There was no answer so Loras cracked open the door and looked inside.

Renly was sprawled on the floor of his bedchamber drinking wine straight from the bottle and staring at the ceiling.

"Renly?"

Loras' voice snapped Renly out of his thoughts.

"Renly you have to have something to eat besides wine, the only person in court who may have drunk more than you this week is the Lady Lannister" Loras' voice took on a mocking accent as it always did when the two men spoke about Cersei Lannister.

"He died, Loras" Renly groaned "He died because my stupid fucking plan failed. I basically just killed him myself." 

Renly reached for the bottle but Loras quickly snatched it away from him.

"Joffrey killed him, Illyn Payne killed him, you, my dear Renly tried to save him and- How much wine have you had?!"

"O'ly a little," Renly said but as Loras scanned the room he saw at least 8 empty bottles of wine.

Loras sighed "Alright Lord Baratheon, you need some good old fashioned sleep, drinking won't bring Lord Eddard back to life."

"Neither will sleeping" Renly muttered but he still made an attempt to stand before flopping on his stomach. "Loras..... help me get up"

"As my Lord commands," Loras grinned and began the difficult task of dragging Renly to bed.

5 minutes later Renly was lying face down on his bed.

"Sleep well, Renly" Loras turned and walked towards the door.

"Stay," Renly said "Please stay with me."

"I will, love" and he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short and sweet little chapter


	4. A turn about the Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery takes Brienne for a walk

"Lady Brienne! Won't you walk a turn through the gardens with me?" Lady Margaery's smile was warm and inviting and Brienne felt her cheeks heat up and was sure she was blushing.

"Of course, my Lady, I would quite like that."

"Wonderful!" Lady Margaery looped her slender arm around Brienne's muscular one.

"The gardens are truly lovely," Brienne said softly

"Oh yes, many things in the garden right are quite beautiful" Margaery"s smile seemed slightly sly

Lady Margaery was always saying queer things like that, Brienne wished it didn't make her stomach flutter... She supposed the last time she felt this way she had been younger, at a ball, dancing with those... 

"Oh! Look!" Margaery's delighted cry shook Brienne out of her thoughts "Lady Brienne look at the butterflies! Are they not magnificent?"

All Brienne saw were some brown fluttering things, she supposed if one were on a quest to prove everything in the Seven Kingdoms was beautiful, these butterflies wouldn't be particularly difficult. Brienne would have been harder to prove be beautiful. 

Margaery laughed "You seem doubtful, Lady Brienne. Come, come I will prove it to you"

Margaery's arm left Brienne's and for a split second Brienne mourned its loss but then the Lady Margaery took her hand and pulled her forward.

"See, look in this rose, do you see it?"

Brienne was caught off guard, the inside of the butterfly's wings were a beautiful iridescent blue.

Margaery smiled then "I thought you would like it"

"My Lady, do I seem to be the sort to like butterflies?"

"No, I suppose not. Just these ones, they remind me of you."

Brienne was, yet again, surprised. "Me? Mar-My Lady Margaery?"

"Oh yes," Brienne realized that Margaery had not let go of her hand "They seem plain and unassuming to those who don't know better, but those that do, well they know that such beauty is rare"

Brienne's mind was reeling "My Lady, did you mean to imply you find me beautiful?"

Margaery shook her head "I had meant to outright state that you are beautiful Lady Brienne, but it appears I should have been more direct."

"Oh" Brienne stood blinking, Margaery thought SHE? was beautiful, was it a jape? Did the Lady not know the meaning of the word beautiful?

Margaery let go of her hand then, "I must go, I'm late to speak with Grandmother... but, if you'd like, we could perhaps walk another turn about the garden someday soon?"

"I would be honored, my lady," Brienne could feel both the blush and the grin that were spreading across her face but she didn't truly mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Butterflies in this chapter are blue morpho butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what I'm doing and I'm having fun doing it!!!!!  
I'll try to add the next chapter before I go back to school on Tuesday


End file.
